


Fanart for "my heart is hiding with you"

by FlabbergastedHoe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlabbergastedHoe/pseuds/FlabbergastedHoe
Summary: A drawing of Catra from "my heart is hiding with you". A tragically under appreciated fanfic that deserves a lot more love. Please check it out!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fanart for "my heart is hiding with you"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_of_spades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spades/gifts).



> A drawing of Catra from "my heart is hiding with you". A tragically under appreciated fanfic that deserves a lot more love. Please check it out!


End file.
